


老師想我嗎? [秉宇] 下 (慎入)

by HSWonderland



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSWonderland/pseuds/HSWonderland
Summary: 中短篇 甜甜師生戀 ABO文 有車學生A焦糖瑪奇朵秉 X 老師O白蘇維翁白酒宇
Relationships: 魚餅
Kudos: 3





	老師想我嗎? [秉宇] 下 (慎入)

**Author's Note:**

> 中短篇 甜甜師生戀 ABO文 有車  
> 學生A焦糖瑪奇朵秉 X 老師O白蘇維翁白酒宇

崔秉燦聽到後整個人就不好了，韓老師那麼好的身材，就算兩個都是阿爾法自己也衹能被壓著吃乾吃淨吧「老師……內個……我……我可以的，你做上面吧！」韓勝宇眉頭一皺片刻便乾笑出聲「秉燦啊~奧米加在上面很累的，你來吧！」說完韓勝宇說完又羞恥地低下頭，怎麼說也是老師，在學生面前説這些還是有點不好意思。看崔秉燦還是一臉懵逼的樣子韓勝宇伸手把抑制貼撕掉，一股濃濃的香氣飄進崔秉燦的鼻孔再上頭。崔秉燦看見老師轉身把他推到身上，再加上濃郁的白酒信息素味……「老師你是奧米加？」韓勝宇通紅的臉蛋低下去埋在崔秉燦胸前點了點頭，害羞的樣子令崔秉燦褲襠又悄悄抬起了頭，久違的阿爾法本能充斥著他的腦袋，手撐在韓勝宇耳邊直起身，韓勝宇襯衫下的身體冒著淺粉，呼吸急躁而上下浮動的胸膛「秉燦啊~幫幫哥~」韓勝宇的奶音撒嬌還是第一次見，第一次有自己操控別人的感覺令崔秉燦興奮地扯開韓勝宇僅存的襯衫，紐扣蹦開掉到地上「哥~我被你灌醉了，所以別怪我咯。」說完崔秉燦含住挺立的乳尖舔弄吮吸，舌頭繞著圈圈，舌苔磨過敏感的小尖。韓勝宇喘息聲越來越大，手本來還推拉著崔秉燦的肩膀，一會兒手上一點力氣都沒有了，眼睛好像看著崔秉燦卻又帶著一絲迷離。被慾望折磨的韓勝宇發出催情劑般的哼唧聲，一下一下叫著秉燦的名字，崔秉燦把嘴移上韓勝宇的雙唇，被信息素突然激發而失去血色，輕輕啃咬著一點點脫皮的軟糯，舌頭纏繞在一起發出津津水聲，直到韓勝宇呼吸困難而爆發力量軟軟地推了一把崔秉燦才結束一場混戰。被啃咬而變得血紅色的嘴唇帶著一條銀絲，變得更性感了。崔秉燦一邊解韓勝宇的皮帶一邊喘著氣，輕輕把人托起一次過吧緊身黑色牛仔褲和內褲拖到腳裸，一只手指伸到小穴口。「老師，你好濕啊。」熾熱的鼻息噴到韓勝宇敏感的後頸，他忍不住打了一哆嗦，但是止不住小穴的開合，果然被迫發情的奧米加好迷人。手指慢慢地進入，沒用潤滑劑的小穴仍輕易地吞進三隻手指。經過那麼久的前戲韓勝宇的情慾越發嚴重趕緊叫喚「秉燦啊~快點……嗯……我要……」身下人如此渴望，崔秉燦當然要滿足他，一挺下身整根沒入。也沒等韓勝宇不應期過，一手按住他腰用力擺動，順手把他一條腿架在自己的肩上，柔軟濕潤的後穴積累著快感。快速的抽插導致發出嘖嘖水聲，崔秉燦抽出一半再更用力地向前捅進「哈……嗯啊！」韓勝宇已經不能拼湊出一句完整的句子，衹能哼哼唧唧。突然而來的深度令韓勝宇不自覺地弓起背手腳捲縮大腿根部抽搐，崔秉燦也低吟一聲射在他溫熱的體內，兩個人都發出急躁的喘氣「你累了就休息一會，我會幫你清好的。」韓勝宇渾渾噩噩地點頭，一眨眼就睡死了。崔秉燦看了一眼韓勝宇的腺體，剛才求了他很多遍還是忍了下來，崔秉燦很怕韓勝宇衹是因為發情期跟自己玩一天，死也不敢標記他……  
/  
第二天一早，韓勝宇的生理時鐘在七點準時把他吵醒，一睜眼卻看到崔秉燦色眯眯地看著他，他慌張地低下頭老臉一紅。「老師害羞了嗎？昨晚是誰求……」還沒說完就被韓勝宇緊緊地捂住了嘴「別說了……求你……」看到老師眼眶紅了聲音還有點顫抖心疼死了「韓...勝宇哥~很疼嗎？別哭好嗎，我沒標記你的，別害怕嘛……」韓勝宇被他嚇到沒標記嗎？臨時也沒有？這也能忍得住？忍著腰和下身的酸痛把崔秉燦緊緊抱在懷裏「我衹是……我們是老師跟學生的關係……我怕你會不喜歡……」「絕對不會，或許還可以有其他的關係。老師想我嗎？要不要現在把你標記了？」「我要上班啦。」「今天星期六不用上學哦！」說完又來了一場腥風血雨……


End file.
